


Heart eyes

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A bit of thirst, Awkward Crush, Carnival on ice 2018, Funny, Gen, Lots of admiration, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Everyone likes Javi. Some even more than that. Insert oblivious!Javi and someone having a crush on Javi.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Alex Shibutani, Javier Fernández & Deniss Vasiljevs
Series: Quarantink 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Heart eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Quarantine challenge. Prompt: temptation. I obviously gave in to the temptation to write about Javi.

_Why is the t-shirt so thigh? The sleeves – definitely tight. The muscles almost popping out. Why is he doing it? And the curls. Get a grip, Alex. Nope, not helping. Just don’t look, keep it cool, say something to Maia, to the camera. Uff. He smiled. No, help. Just say something to the camera. What if I kissed him? No, say something else. Anything. Don’t panic. But his eyes-_

"What are you thinking about, Alex? You have a confused thinking face," Javi laughs.

_I’ve never noticed but there’s something about him. It must be the eyes. He’s just so easy-going. And yes the smile. And the curls, maybe? Ok, go back to reality, fast, Deniss. But what if I kissed him?-_

"Everything ok?" Javi asks.

Maia holds the camera, no real purpose in mind. Maybe she catches some shenanigans on the ice. They’ve been rehearsing the group numbers for the Carnival on ice and now they have a break. She follows Javi with her camera. He notices her and skates closer to her.

_Should I focus only on him? All our followers and subscribers love to see Javi in our vlogs… But I can’t miss those double heart eyes, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Here you can watch the whole scene and the hearty-eyes: https://www.instagram.com/p/BphGyR7g7Lm/?utm_source=ig_twitter_share&igshid=ievgrtbtdoz4
> 
> And for more context - Shibsibs vlog (around 5:38): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOqjjo3mYMc&feature=youtu.be


End file.
